


Умное. Сильное. Бездушное

by RabbitPooh



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitPooh/pseuds/RabbitPooh
Summary: Кэлвин, поглотив Дэвида и приняв его облик разворачивает капсулу к Земле





	Умное. Сильное. Бездушное

***

Кэлвин понял, что задумал Дэвид только тогда, когда «прошил» щупальцей его мозг. Вкус этого человека напомнил ему того, первого. Рой, кажется. Да, он.  
У Дэвида та же достаточная доза излюбленного лакомства марсианина — кремний. Но последние мысли землянина существу оказались не по вкусу.  
Дэвид хотел его убить. Заманил в капсулу, чтобы с ним же отправиться в вечный анабиоз, блуждая в бескрайнем космосе.  
Настолько велика была его ненависть к марсианину? Месть за смерть самки? Желание загладить вину или страх за себе подобных?  
Люди странные.  
Разбудили, отогрели, позволили почувствовать себя живым. Он был счастлив. Забота этих людей заставляла Кэлвина посчитать их родными. Семьёй. Он буквально купался в ласке пока о нём не забыли… Забыли ли? Возможно эта ошибка биолога не была случайностью.  
Он, такой всё еще хрупкий и совершенно безобидный, пролежал без воздуха и тепла неизвестно сколько. Рискуя повредить клетки самосознания…  
Они же знали, что он нуждается в дыхании! Но, вместо того, чтобы посочувствовать и позволить восстановить силы его ещё крошечного тогда тельца принялись испытывать на прочность электрошокером.  
Смешно.  
Они улыбаются, когда веселятся. Ему всё ещё сложно выражать эмоции на своём «лице». Кэлвин сможет пользоваться тем, что они не ценили, нарушив его покой и предав так жестоко того, о ком не потрудились ничего узнать для начала.  
«Хреновы экспериментаторы!» — прозвучала в его сознании мысль на языке его первого съеденного «пирожка», Роя Адамса.  
Забавная у него была структура сознания. Всё просто и без вопросов. В то время, как остальные, кроме адреналиновой истерии, раздражали Кэлвина ещё и безбашенным количеством знаков вопроса в своих приземлённых черепках.  
Ну, вероятно, он ответил на них как мог.  
Пожалуй только Катя, командир МКС, заслужила у существа уважение. Её-то разум, как раз, он и не смог поглотить, а жаль… тогда бы не возникло неразберихи и вынужденного голода.  
Кэлвин вздохнул человеческими лёгкими. Решение «взять напрокат» внешность Дэвида возникло спонтанно. Очевидно как результат инстинкта выживания.  
Он не собирался подыхать в глубинах мироздания по милости горстки самонадеянных мудаков. Он по большому счёту ещё слишком плохо изучил себя и не знает на что способен его организм.  
Одноклеточным он перестал быть совсем недавно. Кэлвин усмехнулся своим мыслям, обнажая безукоризненные зубы. Одноклеточный потенциал, на котором можно ставить жестокие эксперименты? Идиоты! Так и не поняли, что он был лишь дитя. Разумным ребёнком с другой планеты. А детей у людей полагается любить, судя по тому, что он воспринял из их памяти.  
Но люди о любви больше предпочитают болтать.  
Кстати, Кэлвин хотел бы узнать об этом процессе побольше. Любовь — он должен понять что это за эмоция и почему так греет при одном только упоминании о себе.  
Процесс перевоплощения полностью закончился. Клетки приняли идентичное с человеческим строение, но не все. Некоторый беспорядок мешал ему свободно двигаться.  
Несколько кликов указательным пальцем по допотопной электронике и траектория изменена.  
Земля. Там тепло, там вода, там он сможет отдохнуть и набраться сил под видом издохшего в его щупальцах астронавта.  
Страсть к анализу была неотъемлемая часть сути марсианина. Всех, кого сжимали в жарких объятиях его щупальца несколько часов назад, он тщательно изучил. Все они теперь стали частью его самого.

Кэлвин поёрзал в кресле, пытаясь отцепить лишние волокна, в виде страховки при падении удерживающих его новое и, возможно, более уязвимое тело. Предполагались некоторые неудобства при посадке. Только бы успеть уйти раньше, чем его обнаружат. Он сдвинул тёмные брови и запел себе под нос старинную японскую колыбельную.

***

Нет! Он не готов к тому, чтобы его обнаружили в момент полной беспомощности. Что-то пошло не так. Дэвид? Он постоянно мешается в подсознании со своими супергеройскими мыслишками. Эта его интровертная странность. Он гений или идиот?  
Кэвин чувствовал, как неумолимо теряет силы.

Он с трудом приподнялся на дрожащих конечностях, приспособленных к устойчивой поверхности. Как же труден этот первый шаг.

Рыбак смотрит на него с восторгом. Конечно, он и не мечтал встретиться в своём захолустье с астронавтом. Того и гляди попросит автограф. Глупец. Кэлвин просто обнимет его. Крепко обнимет.

Идти не получается и Кэлвин падает на колени. Вдали тарахтит катер. ФБР? НАСА? Те и другие.

Он приходит в сознание в таком же стеклянном ящике, как в первый раз.  
Похоже, девушка с зелёными глазами желает сохранить его тайну… Тайну смерти Дэвида и многих других. Уже полегче. Не придётся душить половину населения научного центра.  
Она с опаской кладёт руку ему на плечо. Наклоняется и шепчет, отрывая присоску датчика.  
— Всё хорошо, Дэвид. Ты в безопасности.  
Кэлвин отслеживает в памяти Джордана её лицо. Это его жена. Они расстались. Был скандал.  
— Пить. — протягивает он непривычно залипшей на нёбе тканью псевдоязыка.  
— Пришлось пролечить тебя от вируса, — она подаёт ему чашку, чтобы тот смог сделать глоток. Кэлвин вырывает у неё из рук воду и жадно отхлёбывает, изо всех сил стараясь быть естественным. Джоан вздрагивает от его импульсивных действий. Её пугает, насколько изменился её бывший. И она догадывается, что Кэлвин в этом причиной. Но афишировать изменения ДНК бывшего мужа, в которые её самой с трудом верится, девушка не спешит. Ошибка по вине её волнения от их новой встречи — не более того.  
Джоанна решила скопировать его данные с прошлых анализов и предоставить совету.  
А пока им нужно поговорить.  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — Кэлвин озирается по сторонам. Ничего нового. У людей всё приспособлено под них. Любопытная дикость в его взоре напрягает Джоан. Первобытный инстинкт вопит ей в ухо: «Беги!» Но женщина мягко берёт его за руку.  
— Ты прилетел один?  
Марсианин сверлил её взглядом, переворачивает руку ладонью вверх, мягко захватывает своими пальцами её ладошку.  
— Там было место на одного. Я хотел жить. Здесь это преступление? — он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сжать тонкие пальцы Дэвида вокруг запястья приставучей самки. Но почувствовал феромоны. Они призывали его к спариванию.  
— Шутишь. Значит всё с тобой отлично. Я боялась, что придётся докладывать совету худшее. Та пиявка на корабле могла повлиять на твоё остроумие, — усмехнулась Джоан и ласково провела тыльной стороной по его небритой щеке.  
Он не сразу понял, сквозь неожиданно нахлынувший на него, туман возбуждения, что его обозвали пиявкой, что в образе земной жизни, почерпнутой из знаний поглощённых им людей обозначало нечто унизительное.  
— Кэлвин?  
— Да, та марсианская штуковина, которую все так мечтали отыскать в твоей капсуле, — женщина кокетливо заложила светлую прядь своих волос за ушко. — Но, ты цел. Давай забудем о том ужасе, что произошёл на МКС.  
— Зачем они хотели отыскать «штуковину»? — он должен был прорваться сквозь морок желания обладать человеческой самкой и поэтому пытался мыслить здраво, но вопрос прозвучал явно глуповато. Неужели их самцы настолько уязвимы в период спаривания? Каждым рецептором он всё больше задыхался от феромонов. Она так его хочет? Прямо сейчас?  
— Военные. Им нужно изучить её стволовые клетки. Говорят, он весь панацея от всех человеческих болезней. Но он же умер? Ведь так? Раз ты спасся только один, — тараторила его бывшая, изо всех сил стараясь умалить какую-то вину из их прошлого, о которой Кэлвину было не досуг сейчас вспоминать.  
Её ответ марсианина озадачил. Он протянул руку и коснулся её лба. Кэлвина буквально обожгло страстью. Она испытывала тоску, жалость, тревогу, печаль и ей действительно хотелось, чтобы именно он её обнял. Крепко обнял. Кэлвин задумался. Все умирают… Они такие хрупкие, земляне. Но в них много кислорода, углерода, и воды. Их кровь сладка на вкус. Рецепторы сжались при одной мысли о крови.  
Он не отстранил ладонь, а трепетно провёл ею по овалу лица женщины. Она закрыла глаза. Ей нравилось.  
Как только он задержал свою ладонь на её шее, именно в том месте, где, как он уже знал, обследовав анатомию Рори, находится артерия, женщина резко схватила его руку и пальцы марсианина рефлекторно сжались. Нечто в феромонах удерживало его от нападения, а она, накрыв его ладонь своею, нежно коснулась губами кончиков его пальцев.  
— Я бы не вынесла твоей смерти, — произнесла Джоан, приоткрывая веки и стряхнув взмахом ресниц на его щёку жидкую соль. Кэлвин вздрогнул. Яд из организма женщины заставил его лицо покрыться волной отторжения, от неё этот момент не ускользнул. Доктор отпрянула от бывшего мужа и уставилась в, до жути умные и пытливые, но неестественно холодные глаза.  
— Кто ты? — выдохнула она. — Где Дэвид?  
Монстр быстро считывал эмоции, кажется сейчас она завизжит. Он оторвал от себя датчики и направился к ней натянуто улыбаясь и раскрывая руки для объятий.  
— Нет, — прошептала она, протягивая руку ладонью вперёд. — Давай договоримся. Ты же умный? А Дэвида мне уже не вернуть, ведь так? Ты в опасности, марсианин. А я тебя прикрою в обмен на свою жизнь.  
— Мне нравится твоя предприимчивость, — произнёс Кэлвин остановившись совсем рядом.  
— Тут камеры, но на их просмотре никого пока нет. Будь осторожен. Бокс, в котором ты сейчас находишься, напичкан устройствами, которые в миг заставят вспомнить тебя теперешний Марс. Они не пощадят и меня. А теперь, если позволишь я уйду.  
— Почему я не могу уйти с тобой? — он отчуждённо склонил голову набок.  
— Потому, что ты завтра отсюда выйдешь как Дэвид Джордан, — она отступала к двери и его рецепторы уже несколько минут захлёбывались адреналиновым угаром, заставлявшим его хотеть сожрать её плоть. — Мы договорились?  
— Но я тебя могу обнять на прощание? — его брови поползли вверх, выражая детскую наивность. И где только он научился так владеть языком тела?  
— Да, но не пытайся убить, я предупредила.  
Он медленно, изучающе, обхватил её плечи и привлёк к её своей груди. Джоан замерла, ощущая биение только своего сердца, его муляж дико фальшивил, такое и сердцем не назвать. Как она могла убедить себя, что этот зверюга пощадит её Дэвида.  
— Он впитал в себя все её мысли, воспоминания и аромат. Даже капельки пота… На этот раз разум Кэлвина взял верх над жаждой. Мальчик возмужал.  
— Иди, — он расцепил руки и отошёл, как покорный лев на римской арене перед святым Даниилом.  
— Подумай над тем, что сказать по поводу баркаса, который был пришвартован к капсуле. Рыбаков до сих пор ищут, — смущённо, не веря своим чувствам в том, что осталась жива, на прощание проронила Джоан.  
— Пусть ищут, их тел не найдут. Утонули. По вашим законам — нет тела, нет дела, — рассмеялся марсианин и вернулся к своему ложу, с интересом переключаясь на аппарат искусственного дыхания и надевая кислородную маску. Как же он соскучился по этой атмосфере!

***

Джоан не обманула. Утром следующего дня она вновь вошла в его изолятор. Нельзя сказать, что она не знала, что делает, но паника в её взгляде проскальзывала. Зачем? Не лучше ли его прикончить? Но его никто не убьёт, а лишь разозлят. Никто не станет с ним рассуждать и говорить. Против него они противопоставят свою силу, которой может быть недостаточно. Доктор Джордон, так и не сменившая фамилию после развода, как и не ставшая его оформлять до конца, приветливо улыбалась существу, засунув руки в карманы халата. Кэлвин, как обычно, с любопытством сканировал каждую её реакцию со скоростью до доли секунды.  
— Как самочувствие, почему не принимал пищу? — скосила она глаза на остывшие блюда на подносах. Ни ужин, ни завтрак были не тронуты.  
— Я сыт.

Его тонкий юмор она оценила растерянной улыбкой.  
— Все знают, что мы состояли в браке и поэтому верят мне почти на слово. Если ты готов, то поедем. Мне позволили увезти тебя домой. Все знают, как тяжело астронавту после более большого срока пребывания на МКС. Но сейчас тебя будут допрашивать.  
Он кивнул в ответ, давая ей понять, что готов. Джоан позвонила и за стеклом появились люди. Их было пятеро.  
— Мистер Джордан, — обратился военный. — Вы знали, что при минорных обстоятельствах вам следовало самоуничтожиться? Как того требует патриотизм.  
Кэлвин опустил голову.  
— Я струсил, мне хотелось жить, — проронил он и Джоан поразилась насколько существо продвинуто во всех отношениях. Он говорит правду, зная, что её поймут как надо ему.  
— Что с остальными?  
— Вы их уничтожили, когда прилетел модуль, произошёл взрыв в жилом отсеке.  
— Да? А ваш трофей?  
— Что? — Кэлвин опешил, его снова пытались оскорбить высокомерием.  
— Одноклеточный организм. Что с ним?  
— Произошла какая-то ошибка, он впал в анабиоз или умер. Не знаю точно, им занимались другие.  
— Так значит станция взорвана и организм вместе с её обломками может упасть на Землю.  
— Вполне вероятно, — пожал плечами Кэлвин.  
— Почему?  
— Что?  
— Почему Вы так спокойны? Вас не беспокоит судьба нашей планеты? — спросил другой учёный, очевидно биолог.  
— Почему я должен беспокоится, когда вы этого не проявляете? — язвительно усмехнулся марсианин. — Вы сами своей халатностью и равнодушием убили нескольких астронавтов только потому, что вам померещился страшный монстр. Почему было сразу не предупредить их всех, что им придётся умереть в любом случае. Вы подвергали риску их с самого начала.  
— Вы правы.  
— Конечно я прав! — Кэлвин старался выражать сопутствующие эмоции, чтобы не казаться фарфоровой куклой. — Вы бы и сейчас пожелали, чтобы не осталось свидетеля ваших преступлений. Там были представители всего мира. И я, выживший вопреки вашим чаяниям, сейчас расстраиваю ваши планы. Не так ли? Все капсулы были настроены на курс в открытый космос. Верно? Я не должен был вернуться. Верно?  
Все переглянулись. «Дэвид» оказался крепким орешком.  
— Тогда как же Вы изменили траекторию. Там был особый код. Доктор вряд ли смог бы с лёгкостью его взломать.  
— Доктор сломал блокиратор и перешёл на ручное управление, — Кэлвин уже хотел пробить стекло, острым хитиновым ногтем Дэвида и выбраться наружу, к тем снобам, что его сейчас пытали.  
— Вы настолько сильны, чтобы развернуть тяжёлую космическую капсулу?  
— У меня есть руки, и я повторяю снова: у меня хороший инстинкт самосохранения, который вы, похоже, никогда не пытаетесь учитывать в живых существах, — Кэлвин откинулся на спинку стула и переводил свой сканирующий взгляд с одного человека на другого поочерёдно, что стало вызывать у присутствующих некоторое напряжение.  
— Хорошо, мистер Джордан. Стресс заметно повлиял на Ваше состояние. Мы постараемся загладить вину насколько сможем. Достойный гонорар, год отпуска, но Вы должны помочь нам в случае обнаружения инопланетного организма.  
— Нет! — коротко оборвал их марсианин. — Я намерен уйти в отставку. С такими работодателями лучше держаться подальше от космоса.  
— Что ж, Ваше право.

***

Кэлвин выдержал несколько простых процедур и уже после полудня действительно оказался на свободе, но сидящим в машине Джоан, которая везла его, как утверждала, в безопасное место.  
— Ты их убил.  
— К чему этот пустой разговор?  
— Если бы ты не был таким…  
— Сильным, умным и безэмоциональным, то есть бездушным? Растением? Да. Возможно тогда они бы выжили. Я представил твоему Совету всё именно так. Но банда учёных мне не поверила. Сколько ещё мог существовать карантин? Одно ЧП. Пропадание связи и на астронавтах поставили крест, — Кэлвин самодовольно усмехнулся.  
Джоан решила перевести разговор в нейтральное русло. Она не могла отделаться от ощущения, что разговаривает с психопатом.  
— Как ты питаешься?  
— Просто. Дышу, впитываю, осязаю. Всё очень просто.  
— Но…  
— Все «но» были самозащитой, — перебил он её.  
— Я к тому, что не знаю, как с тобой обращаться. Ты покажешь мне себя, каков на самом деле?  
—  Прежний образ был уместен в условиях невесомости. Не считай меня идиотом, не способным приспосабливаться к местным условиям.  
— Марсиане, каковы они были?  
— Глупо спрашивать марсианина о том, каков он был, когда его планета процветала.  
— Почему все вымерли?  
— Никто не вымер. Все ждут.  
Джоан едва не врезалась в капот впереди едущей машины.  
— Кого ждут? Прости.  
— Должен сказать, ты сейчас сама себя едва не истребила одним ударом о кусок железа, — серьёзно и несколько осуждающе посмотрел на неё Кэлвин и она заметила, как его пальцы вросли в обшивку автомобиля, будто превратились в каучуковые нити. — Почему ты считаешь, что мы хотим всех вас уничтожить?

Джоан стало страшно. У существа далеко идущие планы. А она по сути предаёт Дэвида, если дело коснётся геноцида землян. Но лучше о нём узнать от него самого, и пока они в состоянии перемирия, то она должна его понять.  
— Но что случилось с Марсом?  
— Война, — странно было видеть лицо мужа в необычной роли, Джоан не хотелось верить, что перед ней не Дэвид.  
— Есть ещё кто-то в космосе?  
— О! — он рассмеялся. Вероятно чувство юмора верный признак высокого интеллекта. — Их достаточно. Наша высшая раса, которую вы посчитали бы богами сделала что-то не так, уничтожив атмосферу. Дальше ты знаешь.  
— Ты всё это помнишь?  
— Знаю, — он рассматривал в окно строения мегаполиса и ничему не удивлялся. Казалось, в его голове все вопросы очень легко и быстро решались логически складываясь в ровную мозаику. — Безопаснее для нашего договора тебе не использовать эту информацию против меня?  
— Я разве не доказала свою преданность? — улыбнулась Джоан клону бывшего мужа.

— Нет, человек. Ты лишь испугалась и это было правильное действие с твоей стороны. В руках учёных я могу оказаться страшным орудием против них же самих в первую очередь. Способность моих клеток воспроизводить ваши органы чревата тем, что мой разум попадёт вместе с протезом в человеческую особь. И марсианам не придётся воевать с человечеством. Его просто поработят.  
— Но меня зовут Джоан.  
— Я знаю. Мне нравится наш тандем. Ты любила Дэвида?  
— Да, — испуганно взглянула на него доктор Джордон.  
— Что это чувство предполагает?  
— Преданность, понимание, самопожертвование, секс. Возможно что-то ещё, что я не могу описать.  
Кэлвин нахмурился для того, чтобы ей стало понятно, что перед ним неразрешимая задача. Он умел чувствовать даже, пожалуй, намного острее чем эти многоклеточные. Но он не мог постичь рациональность жертвенности в ущерб своему инстинкту выживания.  
— Секс?  
— Извини, я не хотела бы это с тобой обсуждать.  
— Почему?  
Джоан смерила его ироничным взглядом. Марсианин, а туда же.  
— Сначала ты скажешь о своём способе размножения, — игриво парировала она, пока они стояли в очередной «пробке».  
— Он прост. Тело при особой необходимости распадается, из его клеток воссоздаётся любая часть того, что ранее было целым. Возможно вернуть прежнее состояние, но обновлённым вариантом.  
— И никакой пары?  
— У нас нет пары, мы все одно, даже по отдельности, — от его слов ей становилось всё более жутко.  
— Жаль, что тебе меня не понять. Мы занимаемся божественным сексом, чтобы выразить друг другу свою любовь через объятия и ласки. После этого чаще всего рождается новый человек, — в свою очередь попыталась объяснить она.  
— Ты ошибаешься, я могу тебя понять, если секс заключается в осязании. Но верить в Богов глупо. Они оставляют без поддержки свои творения, когда они им становятся не нужны, — обронил Кэлвин и замкнулся в себе. Весь путь до её дома они молчали.

***

— Вот, тут мы жили с тобой раньше Дэвид, — произнесла Джоан, когда они вошли во двор небольшого, но роскошного особнячка, на что Кэлвин ответил её озадаченным взглядом. Ему было сложно понять обращается она к нему или человеку, нейроны которого всё ещё жили в нём. — Пойдём, я покажу тебе твою комнату.  
Но марсианин подошёл к бассейну и встал как вкопанный, зачарованно глядя на дрожащую водную гладь.  
— Искупайся, если хочешь, — пожала она плечами, казалось, совсем позабыв что перед ней не тот, кого она так до сих пор ещё любила.  
Вскоре ей пришлось об этом вспомнить. Кэлвин проворно стянул джинсы, под которыми не было ничего, футболку и нырнул. Джоан отметила, что тело её мужа не потерпело никаких изменений… Но… Подойдя к бассейну и всмотревшись в воду, пловца она там не обнаружила… Однако, когда почти вплотную к её лицу вынырнуло нечто аморфное, похожее на нежный цветок с прозрачными лепестками и подняло вокруг себя восторженные брызги, Джоан осела на гранитные плиты, хватившись за сердце.  
— Ты хотела видеть марсианина. Вот он я. Нравлюсь? — услышала она кокетливый металлический голос со звуковой дорожки диктофона своего айфона.  
— Как ты… — сглотнула она не в силах продолжать.  
— Ты об общении? Волны. Сотовая связь, голосовая почта. Это поток частиц. Всё просто, как я, простейшее, — он явно веселился. — Спускайся, поплещемся вместе.  
Вид у цветка не был враждебным, но тот факт, что он убил всех членов МКС и рыбаков не вселял оптимистичных надежд Джоан на нежные отношения с марсианином.  
— Боишься? — металл голоса из диктофона начинал напрягать. — Я же тебе доверяю. Иди ко мне.  
Кэлвин протянул к ней ластообразные щупальца, затем другими оттолкнулся от бордюра и устремился куда-то вглубь, переливаясь радугой как космический парус, пока не исчез совсем и не затих где-то на дне. Как Джоан ни вглядывалась в рябь чистой воды, никого не видела.  
«Вот чёрт!» — пронеслось у неё в мыслях. «Он мне доверяет».  
Женщина расстегнула блузку, сняла через ноги юбку и робко спустилась в бассейн.,  
но спуститься не удалось, она вмиг оказалась в чьей-то ладошке. Настолько крепкий и, одновременно, ласковый был захват. Телефон остался позади в кармане юбки и услышать его речь она бы не сумела. Но он не говорил с ней. Он позволил ей устроится на своём плавнике поудобнее и то подбрасывал, то опускал девушку, создавая нечто сравнимое с водным аттракционом.  
— Ты любишь играть? — произнесла она, стараясь касаться его так же нежно и осторожно. Подобие головы из коротких, прозрачных лепестков будто сияло в подобии инопланетной ухмылки. — Ты действительно не нападаешь первый?  
Накупавшись, он приподнял её на твёрдую поверхность бассейна и она услышала его голос снова.  
— Я останусь на ночь тут.  
— Не сбежишь?  
— Мы же доверяем друг другу, человек? Или ты замыслила что-то против меня?  
— Нет, я верю тебе, марсианин, — Джоан взяла вещи и направилась в помещение. Происходящее её взволновало. Женщина чувствовала, что привязывается к существу и возможно не сможет его предать даже тогда, когда потребуется сделать выбор: он или её планета.

Всю ночь Джоан проворочалась в постели, вздрагивая при каждом скрипе половицы. Но причин для тревог не оказалось. Утром она обнаружила его в гостиной, слушавшим новости по телевизору.  
— Ты завтракать будешь? — его человеческий вид напрягал так же сильно, как и обычный.  
— Нет, — хоть голос живой и похож на Дэвида. Она выдохнула, чувствуя себя заложницей маньяка.  
— Надеюсь, соседский пёс всё ещё жив? — произнесла Джоан, предполагая шутку.  
— Думаю ему не долго осталось, если будет так же бесить меня своим лаем по утрам, — ответил Кэлвин не поворачивая головы. — Однако у меня есть подозрения, что некто гораздо серьезнее вчера пытался за нами следить.  
Джоан едва не задохнулась от неожиданного заявления.  
Кэлвин швырнул на журнальный столик значок агента ФБР.  
— Он жив?  
— Думаю, если бы я его отпустил, то этот документальный фильм сегодня увидел бы свет, — марсианин положил туда же маленькую включенную камеру, где хорошо видна вся его неземная сущность беззаботно играющая с девушкой.  
Джоан поняла, что единственный её друг из бюро, которому она доверила свою тайну, что скрывает истину о Дэвиде, погиб в страшных объятиях ужасных прозрачных щупалец.  
— Понятно. Ты значит сыт, — обронила она ретируясь к подвалу.  
Кэлвин оглянулся.  
— Ты снова источаешь адреналин. Как можно существовать в океане стресса?  
Но Джоан только мотнула головой и сбежала по лестнице вниз. Там, под видом душевой кабинки стоял кислородный саркофаг, её последнее оружие, которым они запаслись на случай если что-то пойдёт не так. Он включался особым сенсором, который срабатывал от того, что «мышеловка» захлопывалась и блокировался навсегда, пока тот, кто снаружи не разблокирует систему откачки воздуха и заморозку.  
Она не ошиблась в своих расчетах, Кэлвин последовал за ней.  
Марсианин не обращал внимания на то, что она встала на пороге саркофага. Её друг хорошо поработал в создании «муляжа».  
— Почему ты меня боишься? — Кэлвин наступал. Крадущимися шагами он неумолимо приближался к ней. Джоан зажмурилась, когда его холодные руки сомкнулись на её плечах достаточно крепко, чтобы увлечь его с собой в барокамеру. Она будто резко оступилась и они потеряли равновесие оба. Стеклянная дверь защёлкнулась в замке и девушка услышала характерный звук оттока воздуха.  
Монстр понял, что он в ловушке, но Джоан не отпускал. Мгновенно стала действовать и система креации.  
— Прости меня, Кэлвин. Ты опасен, — всхлипнула она склоняя голову к его груди.  
— Самопожертвование? — его глаза даже сейчас излучали любопытство. Он попытался толкнуть ногой крепкое бронированное стекло. Но, ничего не помогло. — Ради кого это? Ты же сама погибнешь, отдавая мне свою жизнь капля за каплей, пока я смогу дышать кислородом, заключённым в твоём теле.  
— Так хотел бы Дэвид. Я люблю его. Он бы не допустил тебя, гуляющим на свободе диким существом, пусть даже инопланетным, — слёзы катились у неё по щекам.  
Кэлвин усмехнулся.  
— Ты была с тем типом заодно?  
— Да мы хотели изучить тебя и скрыть от учёных.  
— Приручить… — констатировал он. — Но про него и ваш сговор я не знал. Это было проявление недовери и он поплатился.  
Джоан с сожалением кивнула ему, вытирая слёзы и трясясь от холода. Кэлвин сильнее прижал её к себе и девушка почувствовала как слабеют ноги в коленях.  
Он склонил голову и прикоснулся губами к её губам. Джоан опешила, но поддалась. Поцелуй был долгим и глубоким…

эпилог

— Страшная смерть, — свет фонарика упал на хорошо сохранившееся, но отдававшее воском лицо Дэвида Джордана. Лейтенант полиции невольно отвернулся от взгляда на то, что осталось от мумии миссис Джордан. — они перед смертью целовались?  
— Похоже на то, — проронил её напарник. — Часто встречаюсь с подобными извращенцами. Хотели в космос поиграть… он кажется был астронавтом.  
— Судьба. Там не погиб, так тут, — вспышка фотоаппарата, подоспевшего к ним криминалиста, осветила подвал. Лейтенанту показалось, что глаза трупа отреагировали на свет каким-то необычным образом.  
— Стойте! Он кажется жив! — вскрикнула она, указывая пальцем на саркофаг.  
— Как эта хрень открывается?! — закричал в панике её напарник. Фотограф остолбенел, видя как пальцы замёрзшего мужчины сжимаются в кулак.  
— Всем оставаться на месте! — в помещение вошли люди в противоэпидемических скафандрах. — Ничего не трогать, отступить лицом к стене…  
Криминалист лихорадочно пытался запихнуть подальше в карман штанов айфон Джоан с записью на диктофон их разговора с Кэлвином и небольшую кинокамеру её погибшего друга из ФБР.  
Но его на выходе обыскали и всё отобрали. Парень был дико счастлив, что его вообще отпустили под подписку о неразглашении.


End file.
